


Bicycle

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: An ordinary morning at the office becomes suddenly hot...





	Bicycle

In the Chump's office was a quiet morning, the work proceeded smoothly, until Richard arrived. 

The peaceful scenario of the workplace was turned into a scene out of a zombies movie. Richard's clothes were torn apart in many points, one of the tee shirt sleeves was covered in blood, the cotton glued at the bruises on his left arm and shoulder. Wear the safety helmet wasn't enough apparently, some scratches, red and swollen, signed his cheekbone and jaw, anyway, covered in dust and sweat he managed to stoically make his way to the restroom, limping and swearing between gritted teeth, leaving us all baffled and dead silent.

I was the first to react, followed by Jeremy, who began panic and James who muttered an exasperated "what a pillock". 

Jeremy wanted to take Richard to the hospital, James pointed out it looked a bit too much for some scratches caused by a fall with the bicycle, as they kept arguing, I headed to the restroom, sure he needed help.  
I wasn't wrong, Richard was looking here and there to find the emergency aid kit, which obviously was right in front of him.

He didn't noticed my presence until I gently patted on his back handing him the kit, causing Richard jump a little for the surprise. 

"Oh...Thank you.."

He muttered, taking the box and fumbling unsuccessfully to open it. His hands were slightly shaking, it should had be a bad fall, the adrenaline boost caused by the accident was clearly still running through his veins, he was serious, his jaw a little contracted and his eyes were wide but darker. 

I stood much as I wanted to, staring at Richard hopeless efforts, but too distracted by his presence. Working in the same place I got magnetized by him day after day a little more, his enthusiasm and smile, the sound of his laugh or simply his huffs of impatience made my days, he was the one I always noticed first in the office, my eyes usually automatically ran in his direction, my ears recognized his voice above all the others, he was become an addiction. 

Richard's efforts to open the box were useless, he was muttering swears and I decided to take over. 

"Let me help you..."

I said softly, taking away the medical kit from his hands and easily opening it.

"...I can do it by myself..."

Richard mumbled, looking sideways, purposefully avoiding to look at me. I huffed silently, ignoring him and taking the stuff outside the box. Surely he behaved in a strange way recently, always finding some excuse for don't be alone with me, or when we talked he spoke every so much as always he do when he's nervous. Nevertheless he couldn't stay in such a state. I took off some cotton wool, the tweezers and the disinfectant bottle. 

"Seriously...This isn't a good idea."

Richard grabbed my wrist as he spoke, his voice was low and unsure, as I turned and our eyes met briefly, his catch tightened. 

"Why?" 

I asked without think, but having a slight idea of that was going on, the look on his eyes, so dark and serious, his lips slightly parted and his catch so firmly holding my wrist added at the absence of a reply to the question gave me a boost of confidence.

"Don't be silly...let me do."

I said, placing my free hand on his and freeing myself from his catch. Richard tried to babble something else before dociley surrender, leaning against the sink and sighing, raising up his hands.

" Right..."

Before I joined him in the restroom, Richard had washed his face, without all that mess of dust, the state of it looked less tragic, while I was observing the scratches, his right hand slipped on my waist, his thumb softly stroking my skin through the thin fabric of the dress.

I smiled in front of his rather nasty smirk, only causing him to pull me in closer. 

"I told you...this wasn't a good idea..."

Richard growled hoarsely, leaning forward with the intention to kiss me. I grabbed his chin, stopping him just a moment before our lips touched, holding him backwards, at less than an inch from my mouth, running a thumb on his beard without broke eye contact.

"...and I think isn't a good idea don't clean this mess..." 

I said, purposefully keeping stroke the beard under his lower lip and pretending to examine the bruises, when instead I was literally dying to kiss him, so tempted to find out if his lips were soft and tasteful as I've imagined in my daydreams about Richard, also his scent was driving me crazy, the metallic smell of blood mixed up with an hint of sweat, his manly and musky perfume were just intoxicating and resist him was hard but the will to play a bit with him took over.  
I turned his face sideways, giving a last stroke at his chin before take care of the scratches.

" So...how did you managed to do such a mess?"

I asked, gently disinfecting the bruise on his cheekbone.

"A bloody pedestrian...I had to brake suddenly..."

He said avoiding to look at me once again.

"...and you had the pedal straps on, didn't you?"

I added, while cleaning the scratches on his jaw, earning some babbled justifications.

"Whit them I go faster...you know..."

"I know you're a cretin...I told you a million times they are dangerous for city journeys..."

I smiled bitterly, applying the plasters and giving a playful little pat on the last one.

"Ouch! Come on I'm injured...be kind..."

Richard moaned, sliding his hands up on my back and pulling me in his arms. 

"I need some cuddles..."

He whispered, showing off his best puppy dog eyes.

"We should take off this shirt before..."

I stated, sliding my index finger beneath the collar, playing with it briefly before brush my lips on his and then pushing him backwards a little, but without having the time to do nothing else, cause Richard's hand cupped my face.

" If you say so...I'm gonna be very unprofessional you know?"

His voice was low and hoarse, a tone I know well and which always made me tingle, hear it so close to my mouth this time had made me pant.

The kiss was hot and slower than I expected, despite the adrenaline caused by the fall, Richard tugged softly for a while, like he wanted taste the moment, but it didn't last for long, his tongue teasing for have full access betrayed his impatience as well of his other hand which closed on my bottom, squeezing it greedily. I allowed him do for a while, feeling my knees tremble a little as he deepened the kiss, he was so much better than what I've imagined, I needed to stop Richard before lose completely myself. It took me such an effort of willpower interrupt our kiss, I slowed it down until broke the contact.

"Just be patient for a moment... " 

I managed to say tugging at his shirt, while Richard kept kissing me softly, his mouth mimicking the smile plastered on my face, he pulled me closer a bit more, swinging his hips against mine releasing a so pleasant friction which made me moan silently.

"This is so unprofessional from you..."

I breathed out, reaching at his hair to ran my fingers through them, while he deepened the kiss once again, dragging me against him, filling the thin gap left between us. This action and the consequent increasing of our movements resulted in my forearm bump against the bigger scratch upon his arm, causing a low groan escape from his lips and an extra squeeze at my bottom. 

"I'm so sorry...sorry..."

I murmured in between little kisses, stroking his beard tenderly, despite all, i t must had been hurtful.

"Don't worry..." 

Richard moaned hoarsely before shush me once more, we soon get lost in each other's, it was long time I desired him and by his actions I wasn't the only one, he kept kiss me even if I accidentally bumped on his scratch many times again, causing him to spill growls between our lips, but he stubbornly refused to stop, until I did, with an effort, when the wet and warm sensation of blood spilling hitten my arm. 

"Rich...we have to..."

He didn't give a toss of the situation of his arm, as his hand slipping between my legs showed. Despite how delightful his fingertips grazing my panties were, I was resolute to mend his arm, we began an hopeless fight for dominance, with his touch getting dangerously closer to the wet hem of my underwear. 

I firmly stopped his hand, asking just a few minutes to fix the mess on his upper arm, moaning a the sudden twist of his wrist, having him free and heavily touching me from above the thin cotton.

"Richard..."

I pleaed, between amusement and exasperation, only getting to made him slip a finger in my panties.  
He groaned, pleased by the slick wetness he found, teasing and circling with such a naughty smirk on his face which make me surrender almost immediately. Soon I were grasping at his tee, his fingers working their witchcraft as well of his lips, nibbling at my neck so pleasantly to make me shiver.   
Then it turned up to face me, his eyes locked in mine, heavy breathing and absolutely beautiful.

"Mmh you're so wet down here" 

He growled, slipping a finger in, smoothly sliding it back and forth repeatedly, shushing my whines with a long and deep kiss. 

As we broke, catching breath, he pulled off a cocky smirk, his hands still working, while he asked:

"Do you still want me to stop?"

I breathed out a no, tugging at his hair needly, but he kept tease, still piercing my eyes with his naughty look.

"Mmh and what about my injured arm?"

He asked with a pretentious innocent voice, while moving aside my panties, rubbing his whole hand between my legs.

Talk had become harder, assemble a meaningful reply took me an effort.

"Jesus...Richard... keep going..."

He swung our position, pushing me against the sink and sled a second finger in, fastening his pace a little, bringing me so close to the edge, my moans were becoming too loud for be contained by our hungry kisses. Meanwhile I had reached at his waistband, my hands were fumbling with the buttons of his jeans, as the first one was open, Richard lifted me up to the sink's plan.

His hand reached at my cheek, his thumb played with my bottom lip as his other hand were freeing himself, his eyes still locked in mines, with such a sensual looks to make me blush. 

His eyelids fluttered as he pushed in, sinking deeply thrust after thrust, driving me completely mad, cause of his expressions of utter pleasure, of the intimacy of looking at each others so intensely.

"Fuck...you feel so... good.."

Richard moaned as he filled me with his full length, tightening his catch on my hip and getting closer in need of the warmth of my mouth. I were grasping at his hair, it was all so intense we soon fell in an heated and heavenly state, so deep we didn't heard the door be opened, nor Jeremy babbling, before shout a "Holy Molly!" And slam the door closed.

We froze for a moment, feeling a wave of embarrass rise up, Jeremy's giggles and a bit of a fuss behind the door, arrived at our ears. My legs were still firmly around his waist, I tugged at his tee inviting him to keep goin, a smirk crossed his face.

"Sod it"

He growled, pushing hard, getting even stiffer at the sound of the voices from the other room became louder, his firm and hard thrusts were making the sinks creak and bringing me to the edge. Then he fastened his pace, until we both were done, breathing heavy and shaking.

We stayed in each other's arms, catching breath and smiling, giggling at the buzzing from the other's still tormenting Jeremy for know what the hell he had saw in the lavatory.

"Can we stay here?" 

Richard whispered coyly, brushing his lips on mine. I stroked his hair, nodding before kiss him sweetly, dead embarrassed at the tought to face the guys in the office, after all I had still to mend his arm...


End file.
